Inappropriate Places to Sleep
by sweetXsunshine
Summary: Just a short drabble that shows Aomine can be just as cute as Kise.
1. Sleeping in the Genkan

**Summary**: Just a short drabble that shows Aomine can be cute too

**Genre**: Romance/Humour

**Warnings: **College!AU

Since having moved to Kanagawa, his parents and two elder sisters settled in well. They made friends, enjoyed their work and were generally happy.

So when Kise finished high school, and decided that he wanted to pursue a career in aviation and was accepted into a Tokyo University, his family supported his move back to Tokyo by himself.

He was lucky that when his family allowed him to move back to Tokyo that one of his close friends was moving out of home because they wanted to... What was it again? Now that Kise thought about it, he never actually found out why Aomine wanted to move out.

He first heard about it when he mailed everyone from his Teikou days as well as Kagami about his return to Tokyo. He got a prompt reply from Aomine saying he was already looking for houses and asking if they wanted to live together.

Needless to say, Kise jumped up at the chance. They even agreed to meet up later that day to decide what area they wanted to move into, what kind of rent they were looking at and a few other details. When they met up, the two kept laughing at each other as they told the other person what they wanted in terms of a living area and ground rules. They also told anyone who asked that they didn't make public nuisances of themselves when they were compromising.

It had taken them just over a month before they settled on an apartment that was close to both Kise's school and Aomine's. It was a couple minute walk from the closest train station, and the truly best part of the location was that there was a basketball court across the street. Aomine felt that he was happier than Kise about their two person apartment, because unbeknownst to Kise, Aomine actually had the bigger room.

With their living together, both Aomine and Kise became closer than they thought they would. There were lingering touches, and nights that were resembled a date night more than it resembles a boys night. Their relationship was becoming an increasingly bigger patch patch of gray, and neither minded it at all.

Kise was happy with the quiet, homely support Aomine was giving him. Because, despite what Kise originally thought about having to be the neat freak out of the two, Aomine tidied up quite often. And he was thankful for that because with him moving back to Tokyo and him now being dependent on an income, his modelling gigs started filling up his schedule more and more.

One night when Kise came back from a late night shoot. He found Aomine asleep in the genkan, with a bucket of soapy water next to him. A quick look at their apartment and Kise knew that Aomine had been cleaning the floors that day as well as having done a major clean-up.

Kise managed to sit himself into an empty space beside Aomine and change into his house slippers. He was quiet for awhile as he observed his sleeping Aomine. It was one of his guilty pleasures watching Aomine sleep because the sounds his breathing made were cute. And Kise would take that secret to his grave thank you very much.

He pulled Aomine so that Aomine was predominantly resting between his legs with his back lying atop Kise's torso and the back of his head lying just under the crook of Kise's neck.

"Aominecchi, I'm home. You're going to get a cold if you sleep here." Aomine began to grumble at that. "Come on Aominecchi, I'll walk you to bed if you want." Aomine let out a yawn and stretched his arms. One had returned to where it was seconds before, the other had stretched itself around Kise's neck. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he liked it all the same.

Without opening his eyes, Aomine mumbled, "welcome back Kise, your work went well?"

"It was about the same as always."

"That's good. I cleaned up the house a bit, so it should be pretty good for awhile."

"I saw, you did a good job of it. Thanks Aominecchi." Aomine let out a small sigh in reply. "Are you going to move anytime soon, or were you planning on sleeping out here tonight?"

"Just a couple more minutes. You're comfortable, so I like it when you're next to me."

"Is that right? I suppose I could spoil you a bit since you look after me so much lately."

"Damn right I do."

"Or you know, we could just go to your bedroom now. I'm pretty tired, and I'd like to think you're more comfortable than I am." Kise didn't have to finish the sentence before Aomine started pulling him towards his bed.

After that night, Aomine knew that the best way for him to fall asleep was with Kise in his arms.


	2. Sleeping in the Court

**Summary**: Aomine feels frustrated and all he can do is turn to Kise.

**Genre**: Romance/Humour

**Warnings: **College!AU

Aomine had been feeling frustrated, and he knew exactly why. So when he came home later than usual that night, he picked up the ball that he left by the entrance and threw it at Kise whom he could see was relaxing on the couch in the living room. "Ouch, what the hell." Kise looked up at the doorway and uttered, "Welcome back Aominecchi. What's with the shitty greeting?"

"Get up Kise. We're going one-on-one." Kise who had been suprised about Aomine's abrupt change in demeanour slowly got himself off the couch and was looking into Aomine's hardened expression. He passed the ball back to Aomine and said, "I'll meet you down there. I'll need to change, these clothes are hard to move in." Aomine who had gotten what he wanted made his way back out of the apartment slamming the door on his way out. Kise couldn't help but be worried.

Before Kise made it to the court Aomine had managed to kick everyone off the court. For Aomine, such a feat wasn't too hard. Since having moved into the area, the regulars that would use the court had come to look up to his skills with respect and admiration, and because they were able to get to know him, they knew to be wary of his temper.

Aomine only went to university not because they offered him a full scholarship, but because they persuaded him with their training equipment, coaches and the opportunity to play on an international level.

His university had just hosted a basketball match with one of it's overseas sister school's, and he was disappointed. He wanted a game that was going to challenge, exhilarate him. Not bore him to tears the moment the team walked on to the court. At the end of the match, his opponent were sore losers. Glaring at him, and yelling at each other. He didn't understand what they were saying to one another, but he _knew_ they were talking about.

He ran across the court at full speed and made a dunk while he was waiting for Kise.

"Aominecchi. Didn't you have a match today? Shouldn't you be tired by now." Aomine didn't even voice a response to that. He just slammed a ball even harder into the same goal. "OK, OK, I get it. The first person to make 10 shots wins. And just because you had a game earlier today, I'm not going easy on you."

It always felt good playing with Kise. After all, Aomine knew Kise best, and was still pleasantly suprised by his moves. Kise's playing style was flexible and unyielding. And when Kise was serious, he was an even bigger monster than Aomine was.

Because it was only supposed to be a short game, with the winner being decided when they made ten shots. It still took 15 minutes. Not because they were defending. But because Kise knew that Aomine kept missing his shots. And Kise wasn't insulted because he thought Aomine was going easy on him. He knew it was Aomine needed to work something out. And Aomine always thought best when he didn't have to think, but when he relied on instincts.

Kise who was tired from his lack of sleep the previous night and intense game fell to the floor when Aomine decided to make his tenth goal. Kise was lying on the court sprawled out and panting by the time Aomine walked up to him carrying his basketball. He sat cross legged just behind Kise so that if he bent down, he would be look down into his slightly sweaty face. "I'm happy you know."

"About what Aominecchi?"

"You, me, us." Kise could only let out a big grin when he heard that. "We make each other happy pretty well I think." Aomine smirked at that. "Hey come over here, lying on me would probably be nicer than lying on the floor." Kise shifted backwards so that the back of his head was lying against Aomine's shoulder and that he was essentially sitting in Aomine's lap. When Kise stopped fussing, Aomine wrapped his arms around him and in a low voice said, "I don't think there's anyone out there for me anymore."

"It's because you're a monster Aominecchi. We all are."

"That's depressing idiot. Say something better." Kise laughed a little at that.

"We're miracles Aominecchi. No one should be able to touch us," as Kise said that, he reached his hand out to the night sky, "because we're supposed to shine brighter than the closest star." Aomine laughed at that, but he did the only thing he could do. He reached his hand towards Kise's and held it. "Being a miracle or being a monster is not as lonely as it could have been, you know?"

"I know Aominecchi. It's because we make each other happy pretty well." Kise lowered their hands and they were quiet. Simply enjoying each other's company until they fell asleep.

Idiots should at least know not to sleep on a basketball court at night.


End file.
